


Weak

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy wasn’t expecting to come home to find rose petals littered around on the ground.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

Timmy wasn’t expecting to come home to find rose petals littered around on the ground.

They were actually arranged quite neatly, creating a path up to the front door, there were even a couple of candles lit. He knew it was their anniversary, but they usually didn’t go this hard with decorations, mostly because they both hated having to clean up after. 

It made him smile though, thinking about Armie putting in all this effort for him, even after all these years. 

Usually, all they did on their anniversaries was order their favorite take out, and then have a lot of sex. It was a routine they were perfectly happy with, and when Timmy had gone out to attend some meetings earlier in the day, as far as he knew, that was definitely still the plan.

But clearly, Armie had changed his mind some point during the day. Why, Timmy had no clue, but he was excited. He loved whenever Armie let his romantic side out to play.

He followed the trail of rose petals all the way into the living room, and he finds Armie standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by more rose petals and candles, clutching onto his guitar. 

“Armie? What’s going on?” Timmy has never liked it when Armie is nervous, it gets his own nerves going haywire as well, and Armie is definitely nervous right now.

Sucking in a deep breath, Armie bites down on his bottom lip before smiling softly. “Remember that song I’ve been working on?” 

“The one you wouldn’t let me hear?” Timmy can’t help but snort, because the amount of times he’d begged to be allowed to hear even just one chord these last couple of weeks, it’s been a lot. 

“Yeah.” Armie grins, seeming a little sheepish. “It’s… I finally finished it, and, I’d like to play it for you.” 

“Yes, please. I’d love that.” Timmy smiles, quickly setting his things down on the floor, and pulling over a chair to sit on.

He knows without a doubt that he’ll need to be sitting down for this, because the level of secrecy Armie kept up with this song, and the fact that it’s their anniversary, Timmy has no doubt he’s about to be knocked completely on his ass. 

Even just the first couple of notes is enough to bring tears to his eyes.

 _Show them all how strong you are  
_ _Never let them see you shed your tears_ _  
__That is how I was raised_

His breath immediately catches in his throat, and he knows he made a good choice by sitting down, because if he’s already _this_ affected, and the song has barely even started… He’s a little worried about how much of a mess he’s going to be by the end.

 _Just be a man, and take it_ _  
__Everything is okay if someone’s asking  
_ _That’s the way it’s been for me_

 _And I can lift several thousand tons_ _  
__I can travel over land and seas_ _  
__I can do almost everything that’s asked of me_

Armie’s eyes meet his, and Timmy finds himself smiling through his tears. No matter how much his heart is aching at the moment, he can’t not smile when Armie looks at him. 

_But I can’t be in the same room as you_ _  
__Without having trouble breathing_ _  
__And every time you look at me_ _  
__It’s like my heart stops beating_

 _Trying to act tough, and to resist it_ _  
__But you’re tearing all my walls down_ _  
__I don’t know what you do_ _  
__But everything you do, it makes me weak_

Timmy’s hands are clutching his shirt, and his heart is practically beating out of his chest, as he lets out a choked sob. He’s always known that Armie loves him, hasn’t doubted it once, because Armie is really good at showing him, with gifts, with kisses, and the most beautiful acts of service. 

But, Armie doesn’t use his _words_ all that often, so to sit here and listen to Armie basically flaying himself open for him, how could he not cry his eyes out?

 _Got to dare to let go now_ _  
__Stop being afraid of being hurt_ _  
__That is how it has to be_

 _I guess that’s just how it is_ _  
__Not that I understand it_ _  
__Because I can do almost everything that’s asked of me_

As Armie starts the chorus again, singing about how he can’t be in the same room as Timmy without struggling with breathing, Timmy feels his own breath catch in his throat. Every single word Armie has chosen, is absolutely perfect. It’s so _him,_ and it makes Timmy’s soul hurt all the more. 

The tears are just streaming down his face now, and he’s long since given up trying to wipe them away, because there’s no point. New ones show up way too fast.

 _Never dared to show weakness_ _  
__But with you, it’s a different story_ _  
__With you there’s no other choice_ _  
__With you I want to be weak_

 _Now I just want to be in the same room as you_ _  
__Won’t mind having trouble breathing_ _  
__And every time you look at me_ _  
__I just want time to slow_

Timmy is full on sobbing now, and it doesn’t help that he can see Armie crying too. He knew Armie was a talented songwriter, but he’s never written anything quite this personal before.

He’s so fucking grateful that Armie loves him this much, and that he finally feels comfortable enough with himself to share these things, because he knows how difficult it’s always been for him to put his feelings into words.

And the fact he did it, by writing this beautiful song for him? Timmy honestly loves him so much, and he has no idea how he’s ever going to find a better anniversary gift than this. Because this is perfect.

 _But I can’t be in the same room as you_ _  
__Without having trouble breathing_ _  
__And every time you look at me_ _  
__It’s like my heart stops beating_

 _Trying to act tough, and to resist it_ _  
__But you’re tearing all my walls down_  
 _I don’t know what you do_ _  
But everything you do, it makes me weak_

As the final note rings out, Timmy is immediately up on his feet, flinging himself at Armie. Not even caring that the guitar is between them, he just needs to kiss him, right this very second. 

“I take it you liked the song?” Armie chuckles wetly, quickly wiping his tears away, before putting the guitar down on the floor, and wrapping his arms around Timmy’s waist.

“I loved it, I love _you_.” Timmy sniffs, pressing his lips to Armie’s in a soft kiss. “Thank you so much for writing that for me.” 

“You think you liked it enough to marry me?” Armie whispers into his ear, and Timmy feels his heart fucking stop. 

Pulling away from their embrace with wide eyes, he looks up at Armie’s smiling face and starts stuttering. “I- I- You- _What?_ ” 

Armie gently cups his cheek, and gives him a kiss, before getting down on one knee in front of him. If Timmy somehow thought he was all cried out, he was very very wrong. The sight of Armie, down on one knee, holding a ring box up towards him, has tears streaming down his face again in an instant. 

“Timmy, I love you so much, you make me happier than I ever thought was possible.” Armie clears his throat, and fruitlessly tries to wipe some of his own tears away. “Will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?” 

“Yes.” Timmy doesn’t even hesitate, the fact that he managed to wait until Armie actually properly asked was nothing short of a miracle. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Please.” 

As Armie carefully slides the ring onto his finger, Timmy doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his whole entire life, his heart is beating so fast, he’s a little worried he might pass out.

There was definitely no way he was ever going to be able to top this as an anniversary gift, there was just no way. But that was alright, he’d just have to spend the rest of his life making sure Armie felt just as loved, and happy, as he did right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Armie writes a song for Timmy, and he performs it for him on their anniversary. You can choose whatever song you want!
> 
> The song I chose is called "Svag" by Victor Leksell. You can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/5SY5BWTxbDqFouuAdelFV9?si=gyDD6SwWQqK3TIMlQeMXkQ) on Spotify, and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSRZ_1ncRhQ) on Youtube. It's beyond gorgeous. It's also Swedish, so I did have to translate it. But it was worth it, because it's _beauuuutiful._
> 
> I hope you liked it, and that it worked for you even if you're not familiar with the song. But seriously, go listen to it! And then leave me a comment if you did like it, both the fic and the song ❤️❤️


End file.
